With advancement of the science and technologies, wireless communication network technologies have been developed in succession to meet various demands on wireless communications. In recent years, machine-to-machine (M2M) wireless communication networks have emerged gradually. An M2M wireless communication network allows different apparatuses to communicate with and exchange data with each other with minimal human-machine interactions. As an example, the M2M communication may be applied in dynamic electrocardiogram (ECG) to monitor a subject's physiological conditions by periodically uploading the subject's electrocardio response data. As another example, the M2M communication may be applied in a reservoir water level monitor to provide data for reference or to give an alert by periodically monitoring the water level of the reservoir.
However, an M2M wireless communication network comprises wireless apparatuses and a base station, and the number of the wireless apparatuses is usually very large. When wireless apparatuses are to set up connections with the base station, the wireless apparatuses must send connection requests to the base station individually. If the base station or an evolved packet core (EPC) network to which the base station connects is in a loadable status, it means that the base station is able to set up a connection with a wireless apparatus and then the base station transmits a connection setup signal back to the wireless apparatus so that the wireless apparatus transmits a connection setup complete signal to the base station. In this way, the connection is set up between the wireless apparatus and the base station so that the wireless apparatus can upload information to or download information from the base station.
If the base station or the EPC network to which the base station connects is in an overload status when the connection request is received by the base station, it means that the base station is currently unable to set up a connection with the wireless apparatus. Then, the base station transmits a connection reject signal back to the wireless apparatus. The connection reject signal, which carries a time length of a waiting duration, instructs the wireless apparatus to exit from the connection setup communication procedure and then transmit a retransmitted connection request to the base station after the waiting duration so as to start a new connection setup communication procedure again.
As can be known from the above descriptions, if the base station or the EPC network to which the base station connects is in an overload status continuously, the wireless apparatus will start new connection setup communication procedures repeatedly in the prior art. This will postpone the time for the wireless apparatus and the base station to set up a connection therebetween and lead to a signal overload status of the base station, which makes it impossible to efficiently set up a connection with the wireless apparatus. Accordingly, an urgent need exists in the art to provide a mechanism for an M2M wireless apparatus to set up a connection with a base station efficiently.